Evannah Joly
by Nanane01
Summary: Evannah Joly adolescente française de 16 ans arrive à Poudlard au milieu de sa sixième année. Elle va y rencontrer Harry, Ron, Hermione et tous les autres élèves de Poudlard.
1. Chapter 1

Il était 10h57, nous étions au mois de Janvier, Evannah Joly, 16 ans, 1m68, 46 kg, longs cheveux roux lui arrivant au bas du dos, de grand yeux verts, elle était nouvelle élève à Poudlard, elle se trouvait sur le quai voie 9/3, elle était en retard pour prendre le Poudlard express. Elle se hâta donc de monter dans le train, malheureusement pour elle tout les compartiments sont pleins « _quelle chance_ » s'était elle dit, elle décida donc d'entrer dans un compartiment au hasard, en prenant le soin de frapper avant, elle y trouva 3 personnes, un roux, un garçon au cheveux noir et une brune, et demanda :

« Est ce que je pourrais me mettre avec vous ? Tout les autres compartiments sont pleins »

« Oui oui, bien sur entre »

Répondit automatiquement la brune avec un grand sourire peint sur le visage, sourire que Evannah lui rendit. Elle prit donc place à côté du garçon aux cheveux noirs, en face du roux qui la regardait de manière assez perturbante. La brune pris la parole, apparemment ne tenant plus de ne pas discuter :

« -Comment tu t'appelle ?

-Evannah Joly, et vous ?

-Moi c'est Hermione Granger

-Moi Ronald Weasley, mais appel moi Ron, dit le roux

-Et moi c'est Harry Potter » qui était donc, le garçon aux cheveux noirs.

Hermione reprit la parole :

« -J'entends que tu as un accent quand tu parle, tu n'es pas Anglaise ?

-En effet, je suis française

-J'adore la France, répondit aussitôt la brune, j'y suis déjà aller en vacances, tu es de ou ? Peut être suis-je déjà aller à l'endroit où tu vis ?

-Je ne pense pas que tu y soit déjà aller, je viens du Pas de Calais, c'est dans le Nord de la France

-Effectivement, je n'y suis jamais aller.

-Et, euh, si je puis me permettre, dit Harry, pourquoi vient tu à Poudlard plus tôt que d'aller à Beauxbatons ? Ce n'est pas que tu me dérange, ne crois pas ça, c'est juste que ça serait plus simple pour toi non ?

-En effet, ça serait plus simple pour moi, mais j'ai était, en quelque sorte, obligée de quitter Beauxbatons pour raisons personnelles qui ont font que j'ai du venir à Poudlard. »

Harry hocha la tête sans demander plus de précisions sentant qu'elle ne souhaitait pas en dire davantage.

Le silence resta jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ouvre la porte du compartiment sans rien demander, Evannah n'avait eu le temps que de voir des cheveux blonds alors que Ron, Hermione et Harry s'étaient levés d'un même bond. Elle entendit le blond dire :

« J'ai entendu dire qu'il y a une nouvelle et qu'elle est belle, alors je viens voir de mes propres yeux, dit il avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Laisse tomber Malefoy, va voir la bas si j'y suis

-Ce n'est pas gentil de parler ainsi a un préfet Potter. »

Puis Evannah se leva avec un grand sourire et dit :

« Alors mon petit Drac, on ne dit plus bonjour à sa meilleure amie ? »

Harry et Ron s'écartaient pour voir Evannah s'avancer un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres, vers un Draco Malefoy totalement perdu, et le pris dans ses bras, accolade que Draco lui rendit automatiquement avant de dire :

"-Evannah?

-Elle même.

-Mais, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Cache ta joie de me revoir, sinon je viens étudier à Poudlard ! Pourquoi d'autre à ton avis, _patate_. »

Elle avait prononcé ce dernier mot en français peut être parce qu'en Anglais ça n'aurait pas été pareil. Puis sans crier gare, Draco la pris dans ses bras en lui disant :

« Oh mon Dieu, Evannah, je suis désolé pour Olivia et tes parents ! Je voulais revenir te voir mais mère ne m'a plus laissé quitter le manoir des vacances ! Je suis tellement, tellement désolé ! Je ne savait même pas où tu vivais, je ne pouvais pas t'envoyer de hiboux ou venir te voir par cheminée ! Je...

-Olala Draco, dit elle en se détachant gentiment de son étreinte, il va falloir que tu parle beaucoup moins vite et me dire beaucoup moins d'informations en si peu de temps, dois-je te rappeler que mon anglais est encore assez médiocre ? Dit elle avec un grand sourire,

-Oui désolé, je me calme, mais je voulais juste, dit il bien plus calmement, m'excuser de ne pas être venu te rendre visite malgré ce qu'il s'est passé avec Olivia. Et tes parents bien sur. Tu pense que ça va aller ? »

Evannah affichait toujours un grand sourire et lui dit :

« Hey, je suis Evannah Joly non ? Alors tu dois savoir que Evannah Joly va toujours bien, peu importe ce qui se passe.

Mouais. » Fit Malefoy apparemment peu convaincu.

Cette scène déroutante s'était passé sous les yeux ébahis de 5 spectateurs, et Draco dut s'en rendre compte à ce moment car il revêtit un masque impassible sur son visage alors que les 2 garçons qui l'accompagné le regardaient avec un air de perdus, la bouche entre ouverte, qui aurait pu rivaliser avec la tête de Kristen Stewart lorsqu'elle jouait Bella Swan dans Twilight, la beauté en moins, cela va sans dire. Draco se retourna vers eux et leur aboya :

« Quoi ? Vous avez un problème ? »

Les deux garçons firent non de la tête.

Harry, lui regardait Evannah comme ci elle venait de le trahir bien qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas, Hermione regardait à tour de rôle Evannah et Draco avec un expression indéchiffrable peint sur le visage, peut être de la surprise, ou de la méfiance, ou même peut être les deux à la fois, quand a Ron il regardait lui aussi à tours de rôle Evannah et Draco mais avec une expression choquée sur le visage et la bouche entre ouverte, Draco a dut le remarquer et dit avec un rictus mauvais aux lèvres :

« Quoi Weasmoche ? Tu te demande comment j'ai réussi à parler et a prendre dans mes bras à une aussi belle fille que Evannah alors que toi même tu ne sais pas aligner plus de deux mots cohérents en face d'elle ?

-La ferme, Malefoy, siffla le roux avec les oreilles aussi rouge qu'une pivoine,

-Ouh mais c'est qu'il a de la répartit le petit Weasmoche, et il arrive à aligner 3 mots avec Evannah dans les parages, les progrès continuent, c'est bien, mais tu n'es pas trop jaloux que je l'ai prise dans mes bras ? Peut être même que j'ai déjà fait plus avec elle, a ton avis petit rouquin..., il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Evannah s'était avancée pour lui répondre,

-Hey, je suis la, et je comprend, j'ai un peu de mal, certes, mais je comprend, et je suis rousse si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué, et on a jamais rien fait de plus Malefoy, ne t'inventes pas une vie non plus.

-Oh _ma chérie_ , toi ce n'est pas pareil, tu es rousse, oui, mais toi tu es belle, et je sais que nous n'avons rien fait, je demandais juste l'avis de Weasmoche voyons.

-Ne l'appelle pas Weasmoche, c'est méchant.

-Non laisse tomber Evannah, dit Harry, on a l'habitude a force.

-Ouh St Potter revient à la charge plein de bonté, de bienveillance et de gentillesse dans sa poche de jean. »

Les deux garçon qui accompagnaient Draco rit à cette phrase, bien qu'il n'y avait rien de marrant,

« -C'est peut être parce que j'ai des lacunes en anglais, mais je ne voit pas pourquoi les deux gorilles derrière toi ce mette a rire bêtement a chacune de tes phrases Drac. Tu les a dresse pour, ou.. ?

-C'est nous que tu traite de gorille dresser ?, dit le plus grand des deux,

-Mais c'est bien, tu n'es pas aussi idiot que je le pensais tout compte fait, dit Evannah avec un grand sourire, ce qui fit rire Ron, Harry et Hermione,

-Ok, du calme les gars, intervint Draco en parlant aux deux garçons puis il se retourna pour parler à Evannah, euh, Ana, tu devrais t'abstenir de faire ce genre de commentaire.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Euh, comment dire ? Sinon tu vas te faire bouffer ici, et surtout enlève ce sourire qui donne envie de te lancer un avada... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un grand black venait d'apparaître pour faire une remarque sur le sourire d'Evannah :

« -Perso, son sourire me donne plutôt envie de l'embrasser à la place de lui envoyer un avada, enfin, chacun ses méthodes, il avait un grand sourire charmeur que Evannah lui rendit,

-Non, Zabini, non, pas elle ok ?

-Mais de quoi tu parle ? Fit le Zabini en question avec un air innocent sur le visage,

-Ouais, tu vois très bien de quoi je parle, elle tu ne la mettre pas dans ton lit, ok ?

-Moi ?, dit le black la main sur le cœur, un air offusqué sur le visage, comment as tu pu penser ça de moi, mes intentions étaient tout a fait honorable voyons ! Fit il avec un rictus aux lèvres qui voulait dire le contraire,

-C'est cela oui. »

Pendant ce temps, comme ennuyer par ce qu'il se passait, Harry, Ron et Hermione était partis s'asseoir sur leur banquette, la brune lisait un livre tandis que les garçons parlaient ensemble de choses et d'autres. Puis Evannah demanda :

« Bon et sinon Drac, tu fais ton boulot et tu fais les présentations ou dois-je sortir ma boule de cristal et faire madame Mirma en devinant les prénoms de tes amis ?

-Ouh une française en plus, ouais Drac, fais donc les présentations, dit le black un rictus aux lèvres,

-Tu te calme mec, bon sinon Ana, voici Blaise Zabini, il désigna le black, Vincent Crabbe, montra un des deux gorilles apprivoisés, et la c'est Grégory Goyle, montrant le plus grands des deux, et les mecs voici Evannah Joly, qu'on ne touche pas ! Que ce soit pour la taper malgré qu'elle soit casse pieds ou pour lui faire d'autres trucs, ok Blaise ?

-Oui, quoi moi ?, dit Blaise alors qu'il s'avança vers Evannah, alors c'est toi la fameuse Evannah, Draco nous a beaucoup parler de toi, tu es française c'est ça ?

-Tout a fait, Evannah s'amusait beaucoup de la situation, elle avait donc toujours son sourire coller aux lèvres,

- _Très beau sourire mademoiselle_ , dit Blaise dans un français parfait malgré son accent

-Très bel accent, dit Evannah les yeux brillant

-Ah oui c'est vrai, dit Draco, j'avais presque oublié ton obsession pour les personnes parlant français avec un accent anglais

-Si tu me parlais plus souvent en français tu n'aurais pas oublié, dit elle sans détachée ses yeux de Blaise puis elle lui dit, tu sais dire d'autres choses en français ?

- _J'aime beaucoup ton_...

-Ok on arrête la ! » intervint Draco

C'est à ce moment précis que choisit une fille, assez petite, cheveux brun, yeux marrons, plutôt belle, pour entrer et Hermione ne pût s'empêcher de dire :

« Non mais allez y, la prochaine fois on aura qu'à se prendre un compartiment pour nous tous, ça faciliteras le travail !

-Ferme la le castor, dit alors la fille tandis que Crabbe et Goyle riaient, je suis juste venu vous chercher parce que j'avais envoyé Zabini mais je vois qu'il n'est pas fichu de faire ce qu'on lui demande lorsqu'il y a un décolleté a proximité.

-Dois-je comprendre que je suis le décolleté en question ?

-Mais c'est qu'en plus d'une paire de seins elle aurait un cerveau !, dit la brune un sourire mauvais sur le lèvres

-Je te demanderais de mieux parler de moi, s'il te plais. » dit Evannah un sourire aussi mauvais aux lèvres. Draco, sachant que lorsque Evannah se mettait a faire ce sourire était rarement pour proposer de manger des chocogrenouilles ensemble dit donc,

« Ok les filles on se...

-Sinon quoi ma belle ? Tu vas froncer tes sourcils couleurs carottes ?

-Tu sauras _chérie_ , elle avait insister sur ce mot, que je peux faire bien plus que ça, je te le redemande calmement, parle moi d'une meilleure manière avant que je ne m'énerve vraiment, ok ?, demanda t-elle le sourire aux lèvres,

-Mais bien sur, ne veux tu pas que je te fasse la révérence avant de partir non plus ?

-Et bien, dit elle en faisant mine de réfléchir, je n'y avait pas penser, mais soit, pourquoi pas après tout » Hop, nouveau sourire, ce qui fit bouillir la brune intérieurement, et ça Evannah le savait, elle adorait provoquer les gens sachant qu'elle savait parfaitement garder son calme.

Puis une femme assez âgée arriva, elle avait des lunettes rondes et les cheveux tirés en un chignon serrer de où aucune mèches ne sortaient, elle dit d'une voix sèche :

« Que faites vous tous ici ? »

Ce fut Draco qui répondit en premier :

« Eh bien en fait, nous étions venus rendre visite a nos vieux amis, vous savez combien je porte Potter, Weasm... Weasley et Granger dans mon cœur et …

-Ne vous fichez pas de moi monsieur Malefoy ! Je vous demanderais ainsi qu'à miss Parkinson, messieurs Crabbe, Goyle et Zabini de retourner dans votre compartiment, merci. »

Non sans un dernier regard noir de la part de Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle, un clin d'œil de Blaise et un petit sourire de Draco, ils s'en allèrent.

Puis Evannah, Harry, Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent seuls de nouveaux. Cette dernière jetait des regards furtifs a Evannah, celle ci faisait mine de ne rien voir en cherchant après sa robe de sorcière pour qu'elle puisse se changer, puis elle se retourna et demanda d'un coup,

« Quoi Hermione ?

-Quoi ? Mais rien.

-Arrête, je sens que tu me regarde depuis tout a l'heure, si tu as quelque chose à me dire ou a me demander, vas y, c'est maintenant ou jamais.

-Et bien, c'est juste que, euh, Malefoy, a parlé d'une Olivia et de tes parents, qui est cette Olivia ? Et que leur est ils arrivés ?

-Ah c'est juste ça, je pensais que tu allais me juger parce que je parle bien a Draco ou un truc dans le genre

-Non, je ne me permettrai pas, tu sais ce que tu fais, tu es grande., elle s'interrompit en attendant que Evannah réponde a ses questions, ce qu'elle fit,

-Et pour répondre a tes questions, Olivia était ma petite sœur et ils sont tout les trois -elle et mes parents- morts, tout simplement. » Elle avait dit ça avec un sourire comme ci ça ne lui faisais rien alors que Hermione avait les mains plaqués sur ses joues en signes de surprise et presque les larmes aux yeux. Ron et Harry quand a eux, était surpris par le ton dégagé de la jeune fille a ce sujet. Se fut Hermione qui reprit la parole,

« Mais quel age avait ta sœur ?

-6 ans

-Oh mon Dieu ! Que leur est il arrivés ?

-Si ça ne te dérange pas, je préférerais ne pas m'étaler sur la raison de leur mort, ils sont mort, point et la vie continue, elle avait dit ça sur un ton détaché avec toujours son sourire qui ne la quittait pas depuis qu'elle était arrivée.

-Bien sur, excuse moi. »

Les deux filles allèrent ensuite dans les toilettes se changer pendant que les garçons se changeaient dans le compartiment. Une fois revenue dans le compartiment les filles reprirent leur places initiales et Evannah sortit un livre, l'un de la série des 4 livres de Stéphenie Meyer, c'était le Révélation, d'un coup elle de mit a rire, provoquant les regards douteux de ses camarades, elle releva la tête en souriant et dit,

« C'est juste que, elle se remit a rire, dire que certains moldus croient à ces histoires et pense vraiment que les loups garous sont des gros chiens apprivoisés qui protègent les humains des méchant vampire, _c'te blague_. »

Ce qui prvoqua le rire de ses camarades a leur tours. Puis elle retourna dans sa lecture, au bout d'un moment Harry demanda a Evannah :

« Dis moi Evannah, tu n'es pas obligée de me répondre bien sur, mais, depuis quand tu connais Malefoy ?

-Eh bien, elle hésita quelques secondes, cherchant la réponse a sa question, ça doit bien faire 15 ans, peut être 16, selon moi on a toujours était ensemble, alors je sais pas trop. Pourquoi ?

-Non comme ça, il avait juste l'air bizarre avec toi., cette remarque fit rire Evannah,

-Bizarre comment ?

-Eh bien, il avait l'air... humain, voyant le sourcil gauche relevé de son interlocutrice il rajouta, 'fin, pas qu'habituellement ce soit un robot, mais presque quoi, nous on le connaît qu'avec son expression de haine, de mépris ect... Alors le voir exprimer autre chose que tout ça, ça m'a semblait bizarre.

-C'est marrant que tu dise ça, dit elle sans même le regarder, elle était trop préoccupés par ses ongles a ce moment la, parce que moi, je ne l'ai jamais connu avec ce visage que tu me décris, d'ailleurs l'entendre vous parler avec un tel mépris, m'a surprise venant de lui, 'fin je veux dire, certes il n'a jamais était l'exemple même de la bonté, de la bienveillance ou quoi que ce soit dans ce genre la, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, bien qu'il m'ait déjà prévenue qu'avec moi il était différent d'ici, mais bon, c'est comme ça, on ne change pas un Malefoy, c'est ce qu'il n'arrête pas de me répéter. »

A la fin de son petit discours sur Draco Malefoy, Ron eut un petit rire dédaigneux et méprisant, ce qui lui valut un regard en biais de Evannah un sourcil levé en signe d'incompréhension, il dit donc :

« C'est juste que pour nous tu vois, c'est quasiment impossible d'imaginer Malefoy avec des sentiments et tout le bordel.

-Mais je n'ai jamais parler de sentiment mon cher Ron, dit Evannah qui avait retrouvé son sourire, j'ai juste dit qu'il était différent avec moi.

-Pourquoi tu souris tout le temps ?, Hermione avait dit cela comme ci elle s'efforcer de garder cette question pour elle mais ne fois lancée, elle continua, c'est vrai quoi, tu souris tout le temps, depuis que tu es arriver je ne t'ai pas vu une seule fois quitter ce sourire.

-Contente de voir que tu m'observe Hermione, dit Evannah avec un sourire plus grand encore.

-Non mais c'est pas ça, mais tu souris tout le temps ? Peu importe ce qu'il se passe autour de toi, tu souris ?

-C'est a peu près ça oui.

-Même quand tu es toute seule tu souris ?

-Tu ne le sauras jamais, puisque comme tu l'a dit, je suis toute seule, dit elle avec un sourire en coin,

-Non mais, sérieusement, Crabbe et Goyle te menace limite de te casser la figure, tu souris, Pansy te cherche, tu souris, Zabini te drague, tu souris, Malefoy te rappelle la mort de ta famille, tu souris ! Ça n'a aucun sens !, elle était a deux doigts de s'énerver et Evannah la regardait calmement en souriant, et la je te cris presque dessus et tu souris !

-Mione, calme toi, qu'est ce qui te prend ?, dit Ron d'une voix calme en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Hermione,

-Pourquoi tu les appellent tous par leurs noms de famille, sauf Pansy Parkinson, qui je suppose est la brune de tout à l'heure ?

-Pardon ?, dit la brune un peu prise au dépourvut, euh, bah je ne sais pas, c'est comme ça. »

Puis elle ne dit plus rien jusqu'à l'arriver a Pré au Lard. Evannah elle avait un petit sourire en coin, elle seule savait ce qu'il se tramait dans sa tête. Puis Harry pris la parole :

« -Comment tu vas faire pour ta maison ?

-Pardon ? Pourquoi tu me parle de chez moi ?

-Oh non, je voulais dire, ta maison a Poudlard, tu sais Gryffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle.

-Ah ! Et bien lorsqu'on va arriver a Poudlard je vais aller dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledor avec le professeur Macgonagall pour voir dans quelle maison dois-je aller.

-Ah d'accord.

-Et ou penses-tu aller ?, demanda Ron

-Hmm, je ne sais pas trop, j'ai un peu de toutes les qualités des 4 maisons, du moins je le pense, mais je ne sais pas du tout vers quelle maison vais-je être dirigée. »

Ce fut sur ces dernières paroles que le train s'arrêta, ils descendirent un à un du train pour monter dans les diligences qui mènent a Poudlard.

 **Salut tout le monde, je m'appelle Océane, j'ai commencée à penser à cette histoire il y à deux ans, je ne l'avais que dans ma tête puis j'ai commencée à l'écrire en début d'année 2015 suite à une rupture difficile pour ne pas perdre la face :)**

 **J'espère que ça va vous plaire, soyez indulgents ce sont mes premiers écrits, ma première histoire, bref mes premiers pas :) N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, bon ou mauvais.**


	2. Chapter 2

Evannah refis sont apparition qu'au milieu du repas avec le professeur Mcgonagall, elle avait une cravate a l'effigie de Gryffondor, lorsqu'elles vint s'asseoir auprès de Ron, Harry et Hermione elle ne vit pas le regard dépité de Draco depuis la table des Serpentards, elle n'avait pas vu non plus qu'il manquait un professeur a leur table.

Le repas s'étaient passé tranquillement avec les rires et la bonne humeur dont les élèves font preuves habituellement. Dumbledor se leva ce qui eu pour conséquence le silence immédiat, il dit :

« Bienvenue a tous, maintenant que nous nous sommes rempli l'estomac et bien abreuvés je vais pouvoir vous parler... »

Il continua durant un discours assez banal, rappelant certaines règles du règlement intérieur, puis il ajouta :

« Ceci est une remarque exclusivement pour les Gryffondor, en plus de Miss Granger comme préfet, vous avez aussi désormais Miss Evannah Joly suite au départ de monsieur McDemon elle prendra sa place et ce des ce soir, cette dernière pourra demander conseil au préfet en chef, monsieur John Smith., après un hochement de tête de Evannah montrant qu'elle avait compris le professeur repris la parole, Bien, maintenant aller vous coucher, hop hop. »

La grande salle de vida alors petit a petit dans le brouhaha habituel, Evannah et Hermione rejoignirent John qui lui même amenait les premiers années a leur dortoir, puis une fois ceci fait, le jeune homme, grand brun aux yeux bleus dit a Evannah alors qu'ils étaient dans la salle commune :

« Si tu veux je pourrais te faire une visite du château demain ?

-Oui c'est sympa, merci.

-Cool, et dis moi, ils allèrent s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils libre devant la cheminée, tu viens de ou Eva ? Ça ne te dérange pas que je t'appelle Eva ?

-Je viens de France, et non ça ne me dérange pas, t'inquiète.

-Cool. Alors comme ça tu es une courageuse ?

-Pardon ?, demanda t-elle avec un sourire un peu perdu,

-Tu es a Gryffondor, tu es donc une courageuse., dit il en riant,

-Ah ça, oui. Apparemment.

-En te voyant j'aurais plutôt cru que tu serais aller a Serdaigle ou Serpentard.

-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ?

-Bah je sais pas trop, tu m'as l'air d'être une fille intelligente, peut être le genre maligne qui fait tout pour arriver a ces fins, elle riait a présent, quoi ? J'ai tord ?

-Non c'est juste que, tu n'imagine même pas a quel point tu as raison, sauf pour le intelligente, j'avoue que je doute un peu., elle avait toujours sont beau sourire aux lèvres,

-Tu dis ça mais je suis sur que tu es intelligente.

-Hum, si tu le dis.

-Et je serais bien surpris si je remarque qu'en fait tu es une fille qui sort des bêtises plus grosse qu'elle, ils riaient ensemble

-Je ne pense pas être comme ça... Bien que parfois j'avoue que je sort des âneries plus grosse que Beauxbatons et le ministère de la magie réunit, je ne sais pas comment je fais d'ailleurs haha.

-Étant donné que je ne sais pas de quelle taille est Beauxbatons, je ne sais pas vraiment de quelle taille sont les bêtises que tu sort.

-Eh bien pour faire simple, disons que Beauxbatons est un peu plus grand que Poudlard... Et tu pourrais très bien ne pas me croire et penser que je ne suis qu'une française prétentieuse haha.

-Je ne pense pas ça du tout, t'en fais pas.

-Je sais, et combien même tu penserais ça, ça me passerais par dessus mes boucles rousse haha. »

Ils parlèrent encore une demi heure puis décidèrent ensuite d'aller se coucher, Evannah dons son dortoir et John dans ses appartements privés qu'ils partageaient avec son homologue de Serpentard.

Lorsque Evannah se réveilla le lendemain, elle était bien dans son lit a baldaquin, mais elle décida tout de même de se lever pour aller se préparer en allumant la radio qui est à leur disposition dans la salle de bain, parce que pour elle, une bonne journée commence en écoutant de la musique -presque peu importe soit elle-, certains commencent leur journées avec du thé ou du café, Evannah, elle c'est avec de la musique. Elle descend ensuite prendre son petit déjeuner, mais en bas des escaliers elle trouva Draco flanquer de ses deux gorilles et de Blaise, elle passa devant eux et s'arrêta pour leurs dirent bonjour, Blaise s'avança de suite pour lui faire la bise ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel de Draco, il lui dit d'ailleurs :

« _Bonjour ma belle_.

-Euh salut, répondit Evannah un sourire un peu niais sur le visage,

- _Ana, stop, tu commence a baver_., lui avait dit Draco en français,

-Euh ouais déso... Attend, tu viens de me parler en français ou j'ai rêver ?

- _Puisque ça a l'air d'être la seule manière d'avoir ton attention,_ dit il avec un sourire en coin

-Ah le traître !, s'écria Blaise ce qui fit rire Draco

-Pardon ?, demanda Evannah un peu perdue mais souriant toujours

-Hier je lui ai demandé s'il savait parler français pour qu'il m'apprenne et il m'a dit non alors qu'il le parle couramment ce scrout à pétard !, Evannah ria a en avoir mal au ventre en raison de l'insulte

- _Scrout à pétard Blaise ? Sérieux ? Ah nan ! J'avais jamais entendu un truc aussi con !_

-Euh a part « Blaise » je n'ai absolument rien compris désolé Evannah, disait il en riant tant le rire de la rousse était contagieux, Draco lui aussi riait

-Désolée, quand je ne me concentre pas je ne pense pas à parler anglais

-Et donc je peux avoir une traduction ? Parce que tu avais l'air de te moquer de moi et apparemment c'est marrant

-Je disais juste que « scrout à pétard » était l'insulte la plus idiote que je n'ai jamais entendu, c'est tout

-Ah, content de te faire rire en tout cas »

Blaise riait aussi, quand quelqu'un qui descendait des escaliers en marbre dit :

« Hey ! Evannah ?

-Euh oui ?, se retourna t-elle et en voyant qui s'était elle rajouta en souriant, Oh, John, salut

-Ça va ?

-Super, et toi ?

-Bien, bien

-Cool »

Puis un silence s'abattit, Blaise et Draco ayant finit de rire, ce dernier retrouvant son visage impassible avec son air de mépris dans les yeux. Puis il finit par dire :

« Bon Ana, nous on va déjeuner, je te dit a tout à l'heure, on a cours de DCFM en commun

-Ok Drac, dit elle en souriant »

Non sans un regard noir pour John et un sourire pour Evannah, Draco partit suivit de Crabbe et Goyle, puis Blaise fit un petit clin d'œil à Evannah avant de suivre ses amis. Evannah se retourna ensuite vers John attendant probablement que ce dernier se mette a parler, ce qu'il fit mais pas de manière amical comme elle s'y était attendu :

« Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ?

-Pardon ?

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive de traîner avec la fouine et sa bande ?!

-Oh risque de me répéter, pardon ? Qui est la fouine ?

-Malefoy, dit il tout un simplement avec un regard de reproche

-Et en quoi ça te regarde avec qui je parle ou pas ?, dit la lionne en souriant

-Mais en tant que Gryffondor tu n'as pas a traîner avec des serpents !

-Wouah, désolée, j'ai du louper cette clause dans le règlement intérieure de Poudlard

-Ce n'est certes pas dans le règlement mais c'est une convention que tout le monde se tient bien de conserver. Les Gryffondors détestent les Serpentards et les Serpentards leurs rendent bien. »

A présent Evannah riait, mais elle riait vraiment, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle était prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable et lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers John qui la regardait comme ci elle était devenue totalement folle elle repartit de plus belle dans son fou rire, se tenant les côtes de peur qu'elle ne s'échappent, elle se tenait au mur comme ci a tout moment elle pouvait s'écrouler de rire. Puis alors qu'elle riait toujours, « la fouine et sa bande » refit son apparition dans le hall et Draco reconnaissant le rire d'Evannah se retourna en souriant pour s'approcher et demanda :

« Bah alors Ana, fou rire ?

-C'est que... Je... John... Serpentard... »Rien ni faisait elle n'arrivais pas a aligner deux mots cohérents a la suite, Blaise la regardait d'une drôle de manière, si elle s'était mise à faire du monocycle sur le dos d'un zèbre il l'aurait regardait exactement de la même façon, en voyant comment il l'a regardait, Draco lui dit :

« Ah oui, tu ne connais pas encore Evannah, mais en fait c'est une folle, lorsqu'elle est un peu sous pression elle se met a rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter, il se tourna ensuite vers John, d'ailleurs Smith, qu'a tu put lui dire pour qu'elle se torde de rire comme ça ?

-Eh bien, je lui ai juste dit que les Gryffondors et les Serpentards se détestent, voilà c'est a peu près tout, il regardait toujours Evannah qui a présent était assise contre le mur genoux relevés, la tête posée sur ces derniers, puis elle repartit dans un fou rire lorsqu'elle entendit John dire la raison de son état,

-Ah, dit le blond en s'agenouillant devant Evannah pour lui parler comme on ferait a un enfant, Ana ?

-...

-Ana ?

-Ou... Oui ?

-Euh, tu sais ce qu'à dit Smith ?

-Oui, elle avait réussi a se calmer mais souriait toujours

-Bah c'est vrai.

-Oui je me doute, je ne sais d'ailleurs toujours pas pourquoi je suis partie dans un fou rire, c'est pour cette raison principale que je riait de plus en plus en fait

-Ah ouais, je vois... Ouais... Bah, faut que je t'avoue un truc, dit il l'air grave

-Quoi ?, elle avait le visage un peu plus sérieux mais toujours son sourire en coin logé sur ses lèvres

-T'es complètement barrée ma pauvre fille, pouffa le blond

-Ouais... Je sais ! Ria la rousse, le pire tu sais ce que c'est ?

-Vas y, je m'attends au pire la

-C'est que ça se soigne pas et que tu vas devoir encore me supporter comme ça, pouffa t-elle

-Ah non non non, moi je ne peux pas continuer dans ces conditions, dit il en la relevant, moi si c'est ça, je demande le divorce direct hein

-Tu ne peux pas sans mon accord mon cher Drac

-Ah ouais c'est vrai, quelle connerie

-Haha »

Puis ils retrouvèrent leurs sérieux sous les regards complètement interloqués de leurs amis respectifs, puis Blaise dit tout d'un coup :

« Draco, je ne te connaissais pas aussi..., hésita t-il

-Fais gaffe a ce que tu vas dire, je reste toujours celui qui peut t'envoyer à St Mangouste d'un coup de baguette, dit le blond

-Oui c'est vrai, se rétracta le black

-Mais vas y continue ta phrase, dit le blond avec un rictus

-Euh.. Gen.. Ma... Am.. Oui c'est ça, amical, je ne te connaissais pas aussi amical, dit Blaise trouvant que c'était l'adjectif qui pourrait le moins vexer le blond

-Mouais, bah comme quoi, on ne connais pas vraiment les gens. Bon on va en cours la, la vielle Mcgo va péter un plomb si on arrive en retard.

-Je te suis, dit Blaise il se tourne ensuite vers la rousse, et toi, _ma belle_ , tu as quoi comme cours ?, le fais que Blaise lui parle la ramena sur terre

-Moi ? Euh, j'ai quoi comme cours ? Alors la, c'est une bonne question que tu me pose la Blaise., dit la rousse complètement perdue

-Toujours aussi studieuse a ce que je vois Ana, pouffa le blond

-Hey, pourquoi changer quand on est parfaite ? Haha

-C'est bien vrai, voilà pourquoi on ne change ni un Malefoy, ni une Joly

-Excat.. Potion !, dit elle avec un visage d'illuminer, d'ailleurs _putain j'suis à la bourre fais chier_ !

-Votre langage Miss Joly, dit Draco en souriant

-Roh, on s'en fou, aucunes oreilles innocentes n'ont entendue et surtout, compris ces mots.

-Si, les miennes, dit Draco avec un sourire malicieux

-Mais bien sur, toi, innocent, et moi je suis la reine de France, tu te rend compte ?

-Euh, désolé de vous couper, mais, hésita Blaise, tu n'étais pas en retard Evannah ?

-Ah ouais _putain_ , bon, a tal les gens ! »

Dit elle avant de détaler vers les cachots. « _En retard, le premier jour, au premier cours, avec, a ce qu'on t'a dit, le pire prof de l'école, ouais tu fais fort Evannah ! Vas y t'es sur la bonne voix la ! Mais pourquoi est ce qu'il fait si froid ici ? Ouf, la classe est encore devant_ ». Elle rejoignit donc Harry, Hermione et Ron, ce dernier dit :

« Hey Evannah, ça va ?

-Super et vous ?

-Ouais ça va

-Moi aussi, fit la brune en souriant

-Bien, ajouta le brun

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ce matin, on ne t'a pas vu au petit déjeuner, reprit le roux

-J'avais pas faim, et je papoter, j'ai une grande langue, dès que je commence à parler j'ai du mal a m'arrêter, c'est dingue

-Avec qui tu parler ?

-Mais on est chez les flics ou quoi ici ?

-Les quoi ?, demanda Ron

-La police Ron, tu sais, je t'ai déjà expliquer, dit Hermione d'une voix douce, c'est comme les aurors mais chez les moldus

-Ah oui ! Mais pourquoi tu dis ça Evannah ? »

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre étant donnée que la porte de la classe s'ouvrit laissant apparaître le maître des potions, avec ses célèbre cheveux gras tombant sur ses épaules, quand Evannah reconnue Severus Rogue, elle dit :

« Quoi, toi tu es prof ici ? Sérieux ?

-Veuillez, Miss Joly me montrer plus de respect, sinon je vais devoir prendre des mesures adéquats. Maintenant, entrez et vite »


End file.
